Brandon Fahey
Brandon Michael Fahey (born January 18, 1981 in Dallas, Texas) is an outfielder, shortstop and second baseman for the Baltimore Orioles. He was selected by the Orioles in 12th round of the draft out of the University of Texas. In , he was called up from the Orioles Triple A affiliate Ottawa Lynx when regular second baseman Brian Roberts went on the disabled list. He played High School baseball for Duncanville High School in Duncanville, Texas. While living at Duncanville, his father Bill Fahey played baseball for the Texas Rangers and his mother was a teacher at W.W. Samuell High School in Dallas. On May 16, 2006, Fahey hit his first career home run off Boston Red Sox starting pitcher Curt Schilling. On July 4th 2008 was voted by fans as the AT&T player of the game.(2-4 with 2 doubles and 2 RBI ) College years Fahey attended the University of Texas and was a star in baseball. He went to Grayson Community College his first two years. Career 2006 Spent the first month of the season at AAA Ottawa before joining the Orioles at the end of April and remaining with the team the rest of the year...Appeared in 91 games in his first major league action...Was recalled from Ottawa on April 30 when Brian Roberts was placed on the disabled list...Made his major league debut that day and went 2-for-4, singling off Seattle's Jamie Moyer in his first at-bat...Started his first 7 games after joining the Orioles...Made his first 5 starts at shortstop in place of the injured Miguel Tejada before moving to second base in place of Roberts...Started 17 of 21 games after joining the team before Roberts was activated...Had 2 hits on May 16 against Boston, including his first major league home run, a 2-run shot off Curt Schilling...Drove in the game-winning run on an 8th inning single on May 12 versus Kansas City...Hit safely in 15 of his first 19 games with an at-bat, batting .291...Had 7 multi-hit games in that time...Made his first professional appearance in the outfield on June 4 vs. New York, starting in left field and going 3-for-4 with a home run...Played 53 games in left field and one in right field...Also played 17 games at shortstop, 13 at second base and one at third base...Had a season-high 6-game hitting streak, July 4-14, going 9-for-17 (.529)...Went hitless over his next 5 games (13 at-bats)... After collecting consecutive multi-hit games, August 9 & 12, went 5-for-52 (.096) over his final 31 games of the year...Prior to starting the final game of the season, had made his previous 7 appearances as pinch-runner (5 times) or defensive replacement (2)...Led the Orioles and tied for 4th in the American League with 9 sacrifice bunts...Had the 9th lowest percentage of GIDPs in the league, 3.85%...Hit safely in 14 of 20 games at Ottawa in April...Played 19 games at shortstop and one at second base. 2007 Spent the first part of the season at AAA Norfolk before joining the Orioles at the end of June...Batted .236 (81-343) with 2 home runs, 28 RBI and a team-leading 8 triples in 91 games for Norfolk...Appeared in 40 games for the Orioles and made 12 starts at 3 positions: SS (9), 2B (2) and LF (1)...Hit safely in 7 of his first 14 games with an at-bat, batting .243 (9-37)...Went 3-for-3 with a triple and 2 runs scored on July 26 against Tampa Bay in his only multi-hit game of the season...Did not hit safely after July 26, finishing the season in an 0-for-17 skid. See also *List of second generation MLB players External links Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Major league left fielders Category:Major league infielders Category:Major league players from Texas Category:Baltimore Orioles players Category:Texas Longhorns baseball players Category:People from Dallas, Texas Category:People from Duncanville, Texas Category:Aberdeen IronBirds players Category:Players